Automatic elevator controls typically include a selector for generating a signal representing the next floor along the path of travel of the elevator at which the elevator could stop. These controls also include a circuit for comparing the selector signal with floor calls stored in a memory. When a floor call and the selector signal match, the control signals the elevator to stop. When an elevator is full it still stops if a call indicated that there are passengers waiting to be picked up; however, there is no space available and time is wasted while waiting for the doors to close and the elevator to resume travel. As a result, a more efficient system for elevator control is needed.